


Chills

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <span><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/xphile101/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/xphile101/"><b>xphile101</b></a></span>'s prompt.  This drabble is part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/77">The One That I Want 'verse</a>, but it works as a standalone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xphile101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xphile101).



> For [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/xphile101/profile)[**xphile101**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/xphile101/) 's prompt. This drabble is part of the [The One That I Want 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/77), but it works as a standalone.

It shouldn't be surprising that House is no easier to deal with at work. Yet somehow, Cuddy expects his eyes to slide cautiously away from hers. He should wither under her glare, one look stopping every sneering comment short. Instead, House smirks, and Cuddy _knows_ they're both thinking of last night. Her palm spread over the middle of his back, easing the dildo across his prostate as she rolled her hips forward, feeling the shuddering hitch of his breath.

Cuddy's the one left blushing. When House says no, she can only remember every moment she forced him to say _yes_.


End file.
